The Life of Scorpius Malfoy: Head Boy
by BookWormmm
Summary: In his seventh year, Scorpius Malfoy has been selected as Head Boy! He's hoping to be paired with a beautiful and sexy Head Girl, but his dreams are shattered in an instant! She's not at all who he expected... Crappy summary! I hope you enjoy, though! My first FanFic, too!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Who's the new Head Girl?!**

"Fuck, these little brats are so bloody infuriating!" exclaimed a tall, blonde seventh year angrily.

The first years ran around the Hogwarts express excitedly, much to the annoyance of Scorpius Malfoy. He was certain that he was never THAT irksome as a first year student! Scorpius trudged on down the train, pushing aside first year students, and carried on towards the carriage at the end of the train where the Prefects, the Head Boy and the Head Girl sat. Well, it was only natural the he, the great Scorpius Malfoy, was Head Boy. I mean, who else would it be? Albus Potter? Ha! Scorpius was the smartest, the funniest and- of course- the sexiest student that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizordry had ever seen. It was in his blood to be a leader.

"They're not that bad Scorp, some of them are all right- the quiet ones" chuckled a soft voice from behind him.

It was Lucien Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin in the same year as Scorpius. He was tall, heavily built and surprisingly smart. With the exception of Lucien, I was rare for Scorpius to have friends- to be honest; he never had time for the idiots who flocked around him, wanting in on his glory.

Girls want him, guys want to be him.

"Where are you off to then Parkinson?" sneered Scorpius. Not that there was anything to really sneer about… it's just that there are so many people worth looking down upon that it had become a habit.

Lucien had a snappy comeback ready, on the tip of his tongue (he'd gotten used to Scopius' snobbish tone after almost 7 years of being friend with him), but at that moment, the compartment door at the end of the train opened and a nosey Gryffindor prefect poked her head round the door.

"Malfoy!" she called irritably. "We're waiting!"

Scorpius looked begrudgingly at the empty space where the Gryffindor's head had just been. After shouting loudly after him, she returned back into the carriage. With an exasperated look towards Lucien, Malfoy moodily marched away. Scorpius wondered who the new Head Girl would be… Hopefully some pretty seventh year in a short skirt… maybe a girl a gorgeous as him? Instantly, he shoved that thought away- no one was a gorgeous as him. He was tall, around 6ft 4; had flawlessly even white teeth and a straight, unbroken nose. His platinum blonde hair was perfectly out of place (he liked to look a little rough and ready) and he had a pair of beautifully mysterious grey eyes.

No doubt about it: he was stunning.

Sorpius reached the end compartment and slid the stiff panelled door aside. He sauntered in carelessly and slouched down into an empty seat. There were seven other people in the carriage; two Hufflepuff prefects, two Gryffindor prefects, two Slytherin prefects, yet only one Ravenclaw prefect. The head girl was not present, either, by the looks of it. Scorpius turned slowly to the lonely, uncomfortable looking fifth year student sat directly opposite him. She shifted uneasily under his gaze.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" he laughed seductively. The girl was now blushing a furious, beetroot red whilst staring down at her untidy shoes. Scorpius loved to tease. "Not unless you want me to, that is-"

"Scorpius! That is enough! You're frightening the poor girl! Who'd want to be bitten by you, anyways, they'd probably turn into a vampire!" shrieked the Gryffindor fifth year who had called him into the compartment not five minutes earlier. She was one of the few girls that attended Hogwarts who seemed to have immunity to his dazzling good looks and charm. Lily Potter, the sister of his archenemy (whom he won the Head Boy badge from!), Albus Potter.

"I just wanted to ask where her little friend had gone off to, I mean, the poor girl looks awfully… lonely." He said silkily, winking provocatively at the Ravenclaw fifth year. He swore that she was close to fainting!

"He's off to fetch the Head Girl, no doubt she's forgotten all about the meeting" sighed Lily.

Right on cue, a chubby, brown-haired Ravenclaw entered that compartment followed by a tall seventh year. She had flaming locks of auburn hair, unblemished ivory skin and mesmerizing azure eyes. For a second, Scorpius Malfoy forgot who he was. He forgot everything and everyone; all that mattered were those burning azure eyes…

That was, until he remembered who _she _was.

"Y-Y-You!" he stuttered. Scorpius jumped up heatedly and stared at the smug Gryffindor who stood in the doorway to overcrowded compartment.

"Yes, Malfoy- well done- it's me!" she exclaimed in a tone heavily coated with sarcasm and mock surprise.

He brushed off the insult and turned his stormy grey eyes towards Lily Potter. Scorpius was ready to explode, how could she not have told him?!

"How the FUCK," he spat "did Rose Weasley make Head Girl?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It's going to be one hell of a year**

If there was one person that Scorpius Malfoy hated more that Albus Potter, it was Rose Weasley.

She was so smug and self-satisfied. She actually thought she was better than him! Ha! As if anyone's superior to the great Scorpius Malfoy! People seemed to like her because she was 'kind' (or something mushy like that).

Everyone in the compartment stilled and sat staring, wide-eyed, at him. No one dared to move; they all expected him to erupt again at any second. Actually, he noted irritably, Lily and Rose did not look fearful at all, they merely exchanged bemused glances and continued to grin at Scorpius.

"Well," smirked Lily, raising he voice over the silence- she was obviously satisfied with herself for provoking such a colossal reaction from him- "if you're finished acting like a spoilt little imp-"

"Malfoys," Scorpius scoffed noisily "do _not _act like '_imps_'".

"Rose here," she carried on, ever more loudly, ignoring Scorpius completely (What? She_ ignored_ him? She must be crazy! A psychotic bitch! Who the hell _didn't_ want to talk to him?! The great Scorpius Malfoy!) "Out did even _the great Scorpius Malfoy _in her end of year exams- she earned the right to be Head Girl."

Scorpius was livid. He turned to look out of the window and caught his reflection. Damn, he was hot when he was angry.

"Okay." He began calmly "Okay then. There must've been some kind of mistake; a mix up. _Or _this could just be a bad dream!"

"Oh please!" Snorted Rose, leaning her head against the doorframe in which she stood. "You _know _that McGonagall never makes mistakes!"

"Careful with that hair, Weasel, you might set the carriage on fire" retorted Scorpius furiously.

At this, Rose bristled and Malfoy sniggered cruelly, knowing that he had struck a tender nerve with Rose. In her younger years, she wasn't much of a looker. She was teased for her bushy, untamed, flyaway hair and her short, yet somehow lanky, stature.

However, Scorpius admitted to himself ruefully, over the years she had gotten taller and her hair was no longer wild and unruly: mostly it was sleek, shiny and straight. She filled out quite nicely too, thought Scorpius, she has curves in all of the _right _places. He realised that he had been leering at her breasts and looked away quickly, hoping that no one had noticed. Luckily, they hadn't.

They were all too busy staring at Rose, who seemed to be crackling with electricity.

"_Thank you_" she bowed cynically "for that advice Scorpius. Now if you need me, I'll be back in my own compartment- it stinks in here." She announced bluntly.

CRASH!

The compartment door slammed shut behind her. Scorpius gawked after her. Did she just accuse the great Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts legend and the greatest sex-god to ever grace this planet with his presence, of _smelling?_ Preposterous. Flowers wish _they_ smelt more like_ him_. He emitted the most intoxicating pheromones known to mankind. Girls feel at their _knees _in front of him. And she said that he _smelt? _

"Weasel's dead" he whispered gently. Eight bewildered faces turned warily towards him. "Dead." He repeated. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise… Rose Weasley would regret the day that she ever accepted to become Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The meeting in the compartment after Weasleys vulgar departure was, as far as Scorpius could tell, awkward and tense for his fellow passengers (except for Lily of course, she savoured every moment of Scorpius' anxious wait to be relieved of his duties. He just wanted to race back to Lucien and tell him all about that witch-with-a-capital-B Weasley).

"… So that's all, thank you for your time" smiled Potter as she neatly wrapped up her long-winded speech on docking house points and dealing with students out of bed.

Scorpius was rapidly rising from him old, battered, leather seat. He was getting ready to dash through the compartment door and down the train when-

"Wait a minute, Scorpius," called a content tone from behind him. He froze in the doorway, but then had to move hurriedly aside to allow the prefects to pass. "You'll have to repeat all of the information to Rose, you know," drawled Lily, "that is, since you so rudely insulted her earlier; resulting in her early departure."

Scorpius had expected that one of the prefects would fill her in. What did she think he was? An owl?

Oh, hell no. He wasn't an owl. He was a _Malfoy._

Malfoys don't deliver mail like common owls. Malfoys are destined for greatness- they aren't delivery men. Scorpius revolved slowly on the spot and stared Lily straight in the eye but before he could say anything, she held up her hand, cutting him off.

"It's _your _responsibility." She argued, sashaying away, without another word.

Scorpius left the carriage utterly bamboozled. His head was spinning! How dare she- how dare _anyone_ speak to him like that? The worlds gone mad, he thought.

As if to prove a point, who should he walk into next, but Potter? No, not Lily Potter- the psychotic yet tolerable Potter- Albus Potter. The wanker. He really didn't need this shit right now. He just wanted to discuss the evenings strange turn of events (Malfoys don't 'bitch and moan') with his friend, Lucien.

"Where've you been off to _Malfoy_? Been crying for Mummy and Daddy in the bathrooms?" he chortled whilst imitating a young brat crying for his lost parents. His friend Teddy Lupin sighed disapprovingly, whilst the rest of the people, whom were inside the compartment that they were standing next to, laughed heartily.

"Actually, _Potter_" replied Scorpius venomously, "I've been in the prefect carriage-I'm Head Boy."

That wiped the grin off of Potters stupid, over-rated face.

"Y-You're Head Boy" stammered Potter.

"Y-Y-Yes, I-I am" laughed Scorpius scornfully.

Wandering away smugly, Scorpius turned back to grab one last look and Potter's dumb-struck face before walking down the train to find Lucien.

Predictably, Lucien was sat alone, huddled happily in to the corner of and empty carriage- nose buried into a battered old school book. He didn't look up but lazily waved his hand in recognition that Scorpius had walked into the room. After two short minutes, Lucien finished reading the page that he was on and set the book down.

"So," he yawned lazily, stretching his legs out onto the seat opposite him "how was it?"

And so Scorpius dived into the story of the new Head Girl, leaving out no detail. After twenty minutes or so, Scorpius finished his story, feeling considerably surlier due to having to remember the traumatic incidents that had occurred earlier that day. Lucien had said nothing throughout Scorpius' explanation, apart from nodding a few times to acknowledge that he was still listening. It was unusual for Lucien to be this quiet; he usually offered words of advice on such matters.

"Well," he announced finally, "I think that Rose would make a great Head Girl."

It wasn't the first time that day that Scorpius Malfoy had been left utterly lost for words. He stammered and stuttered a few arguments about the Weasley girl, but was genuinely so shocked that nothing he said made any real sense. So, instead of trying of reason with the obviously deranged fellow, Scorpius changed into his school robes; they were nearly at the station.


End file.
